


you smell like my grandma (no you don't)

by svthsense



Series: nct drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Lee Taeyong, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Shy Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Tailoring, a big one, get the popcorn, jaehyun is a dumbass, the title has nothing to do with the actual fic, yuta is just here for the circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svthsense/pseuds/svthsense
Summary: “Please, could this day get any worse?” Jaehyun sighs to himself.It did get worse.Or, Jaehyun gets referred to a cute ass tailor when his shirt gets ripped.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: nct drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	you smell like my grandma (no you don't)

Jaehyun walked down the hall of his office building with a grin on his face.

Promotion to office manager? Check.

A brand new suit that broke his wallet? Check.

Favorite iced americano from the cafe that serves the best coffee in town? Check.

Jaehyun had worked his ass off for that promotion and -- although being broke -- thought it would be a great opportunity to spoil himself just for a little.

“Jaehyun!” Yuta exclaims, materializing in front of him, “Could you please please please make me 10 copies of this?? I’m running super late for my meeting and I really don’t have the time”

“Wait actually I was-“ Yuta shoves the manila folder into his other hand and starts speed walking into the meeting room.

“Thanks, Jaehyunnie you’re the best!” Yuta blows him a kiss which Jaehyun dodges and cringes. Guess his “perfect” day had a little interruption. Nothing he couldn’t handle, right?

Today is a good day.

Today is NOT a good day.

Jaehyun decides to head into the lounge to place his lunch bag into the fridge but leaves his poor coffee on the counter.

He gathers his belongings to head to the copy machine to do Yuta’s favor, although he still doesn’t understand why he still has to do these things as a manager. 

People take too much advantage of his kindness, Jaehyun wonders.

  
  
  


The damn printer was jammed. 

Jaehyun glares at the offending machine. It chokes out a whir, almost as if it was mocking him. Jaehyun was just a second away from kicking the cursed thing when it shoots out a piece of paper. 

A piece of paper that was slightly crinkled from being wedged in the mouth of the printer. On it was a printed picture of his boss, Johnny, and his assistant Ten making out with each other.

Jaehyun cringes and flips the offending piece of paper over. Of course, reporting this would mean an automatic demotion OR fire but he wonders who dared to take a picture and then print it out using the goddamn company printer. He shoves the piece of paper underneath a plant pot hoping that some random employee would also be scarred for life and carries on making the copies. 

Halfway through the printing process, he looks around the room and desks, reaching for his coffee. He realizes that his coffee was no longer in his possession and he starts to panic. He needed that coffee or else he’d fall asleep before lunch even started.

“Shit, where’s my coffee?? I LEFT IT in the LOUNGE.” Jaehyun books it, running back to save his precious coffee. As he rounds the corner, the counter where he left his coffee was empty and was now replaced by a pink sticky note with words scrawled on in loopy cursive. 

_ thanks for the coffee, friend  _ _ ❤️  _ _ -jaemin :) _

“That imbecile...he drank my coffee.”

“Hey Jaehyun, did you leave that coffee there?” 

Jaehyun turns around with a scowl on his face to be met with none other than Na Jaemin, sipping on  _ his _ expensive coffee. 

“What the hell Jaemin, that was my coffee and it wasn’t up for grabs. How will I work now without my caffeine boost?” 

“Ohh...sorry, since you just abandoned it I thought it was free for grabs. I’m sorry hyung, I’ll buy you a coffee next time.” Jaemin smiles and sips on the coffee again, doing a princess wave and walking away, humming a Girls Generation song. Jaehyun slides a hand down his face from his temple down to his chin. 

He reluctantly grabs a packet of cheap instant coffee and dumps it in a mug of boiling water, stirring it pathetically. He takes a sip and gags, it was too watered down but coffee is coffee so Jaehyun gets back with his task.

“Please, could this day get any worse?” Jaehyun sighs to himself. 

  
  
  
  


It did get worse. 

On his way back from retrieving the abandoned papers from the printer he bumps into Seulgi. Literally. Jaehyun honestly had no idea what actually happened but her heel snapped and she fell over. 

And the nearest object was Jaehyun so she naturally grabbed onto him. At his armpit. It happened so quickly that Jaehyun didn’t have time to process and Seulgi dropped all her weight on him, causing her long manicured nails to pierce through the armpit seam in his brand new dress shirt that had one too many zeros at the end of the price tag. 

Jaehyun just watched in sheer horror as he felt cold air blow into his armpit. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I knew these heels were cheap but I didn’t think they’d break like this! I’ll pay for your shirt Jaehyun... it looks expensive.” 

“That...that was 600,000 won...” Jaehyun whimpers.

“Here, take this money as compensation and go to Taeyongs tailor shop. He’s really good, trust me. I’ve visited him a couple of times to get my clothes tailored and he does an amazing job.” Seulgi shoots him an apologetic look.

“Taeyong....?” ‘Jaehyun says to himself. That name sounded familiar. Perhaps he’s passed that shop before. 

“I can text you the address. Once again I am SO SORRY.” 

“Erm, thank you?” Jaehyun replies, hand covering his unprofessional exposed skin. Seulgi sends him an apologetic smile and takes off her shoes, shrinking a whole 4 inches, and continues on her merry way holding her heels in one hand. Jaehyun realizes that he was still clutching onto the copies that he had just printed, still warm from the printer. 

Yuta emerges again and approaches Jaehyun, grabbing the copies right out of his hands.

“Oh sweet! Thanks, Jaehyun you’re the best. What happened to your shirt? You should probably get something to cover up. And is that the company coffee? Have you gotten so desperate that you have to resort to literal caffeine water?”

“You bastard, none of this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t ask me to do your work for you. that’s not even my job anymore.” Yuta sniggers while Jaehyun scowls.

The next day before work, Jaehyun goes to said tailor and realizes that it was right next to that coffee shop he loved so much. Staring at the faded signs in suspicion, he walks in clutching his bag that contained his ripped shirt. Upon entering, he almost falls over.

Sitting at the front, with the cutest little pout Jaehyun had ever seen, was a man with eyes that were larger than life and glasses that were slowly slipping down the perfect slant of his nose.

Jaehyun completely forgets he’s in the shop for a reason and when Taeyong finally notices his presence he snaps back into it.

“Hello, how may I help you?” Taeyong asks, pushing his glasses up with his pointer finger. Jaehyun melts internally.

“Uhm, well you see, Seulgi’s heel broke at work and she fell on me which caused her to rip my shirt so she recommended you and I really need you to fix it because it’s Givenchy and I broke my bank for it please help.” Jaehyun rambles on in one breath, inhaling at the end. Damn, he seriously needs to work on his social skills.

“Oh? Seulgi recommended me? I’m flattered. She’s stopped by a couple of times earlier.” Taeyong smiles and that’s when Jaehyun sees the light. How can someone filled with sharp lines be so so so adorable? Taeyong waves his hand in front of Jaehyun’s face and wakes him from his stupor.

“Sorry! Sorry, I got distracted. Here’s my shirt. Oh, and my name is Jaehyun.” He scrambles with the bag and essentially drops it on the counter in front of Taeyong. He takes the shirt out and shakes it a couple of times to unfold it.

“Ah, I see. The side-seam here has been forced apart. Come back tomorrow and your shirt will be as good as new.” Taeyong flashes him a bright smile and Jaehyun now firmly believes that angels are real.

  
  


“Listen, Yuta. The tailor Seulgi recommended is so cute I will seriously lose my mind.” Jaehyun sighs and buries his head in his arms. Yuta looks at him in pity as he swallows his omelet. 

“Oh really? Has shy Jaehyunnie finally found a crush? Is he perhaps… your ideal type?” Yuta smirks and his smile grows even wider as he realizes he’s hit a bullseye.

“He couldn’t be more perfect. But I can barely speak to him, let alone make a move. I’m hopeless.” Yuta has a pensive expression on his face until he suddenly smiles again. That wide smile gets Jaehyun’s defense up. He flings his arms in front of himself as if it’d do anything.

“I can see the little gears in your head turning and I don’t want to hear it. If you can’t even get Sicheng from IT to even look at you then I don’t want help.” 

“Jaehyunnie...if you need more chances to talk to him, you need more clothes,” Jaehyun looks at him incredulously, “Maybe rip a few more shirts?”

“That has got to be the dumbest fucking thing I’ve ever heard from your mouth. Actually, that’s a lie but I digress. I refuse to damage any more of my precious clothing.” He shoots down Yuta’s idea immediately. Yuta rolls his eyes but they light up again. Jaehyun gets scared again.

“Just like visit one of those thrift stores, there’s plenty. I’m sure there’s gotta be some shirts with holes in them.”

“As much as that sounds like a dumb idea I think it’s viable. I’ll see what I can do.”

“See! I told you I got ideas. You didn’t believe me.” Yuta frowns.

“Yeah, if you actually used your brain around Sicheng maybe you’d have a date by now. But look at you.” 

“Hey! We were talking about you! Anyways, lunch is just about over in like 2 minutes and I gotta head to another one of those goddamn meetings. I swear Johnny has one like every other day and for WHAT. That little twink Ten is always there by his side. If they’re not fucking then I seriously don’t know who to trust anymore.”

“Keep it down, fool. If they hear you you’re fired on the spot. And yes, they are in fact, fucking. I saw someone print a picture of them in a compromising position via the company printer.”

Jaehyun returns to the shop the next day to pick up his shirt. He wipes his sweaty palms on his dress pants and takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the turmoil that would happen when he speaks to the angel boy.

Taeyong sees Jaehyun’s presence and waves with a small smile. Jaehyun freezes and unfreezes before he manages to embarrass himself.

“Hey, Taeyong. I’m here to pick up my shirt?” Jaehyun asks, twiddling his thumbs. Like a loser.

“I placed it back into your bag and it should be as good as new. If you find anything wrong please don’t hesitate to tell me. That’ll be 250,000 won, please.” Taeyong says, sounding almost rehearsed. Jaehyun hands him the money and takes the bag, bowing in thanks. Taeyong waves cutely -- saying a little bye Jaehyunnie -- and turns back to his computer.

Jaehyun was still trying to convince himself that he didn’t hear correctly. Oh, he did.

-

  
  


Jaehyun almost forgot about his shirt after he got home from work. He was tired and wanted to pass out immediately. The thought of seeing Taeyong’s handiwork got him out of bed quicker than his alarm. He pulls the shirt out of the bag and almost shoves his face in it. The scent made Jaehyun’s eyes water. It smelled like faint laundry detergent, raspberries, and just a Taeyong smell. It smelt sweet, just like the man who sewed it. Besides, it looked practically perfect, as if nothing had ever happened to it. 

Jaehyun goes to sleep that night clutching his shirt to his nose. He was a gone man.

The following weekend, Jaehyun goes to the thrift store down the street from his apartment complex. Despite the strange looks from the lady at the counter when he went to make his purchase, he bought two shirts and a pair of pants with various rips at the seams. He puts his plan in action and plans out the days where he would visit Taeyong.

Jaehyunnies plan:

  1. Go to taeyong on Monday and get the shirt back on Tuesday
  2. Wait two weeks :(
  3. Come back on a Tuesday and get the shirt back on Wednesday
  4. Wait three weeks :((
  5. See him one last time and ASK HIM OUT.



His plan was foolproof.

  
  


By the 2nd visit, Taeyong had already caught on to Jaehyun’s shenanigans when he saw the ratty cheap graphic t-shirt Jaehyun had handed him.

“You know if you wanted to talk to me that badly you could have just stopped by? No need to hand me atrocious clothing right? Jaehyunnie you silly goose.”

Jaehyun was a silly goose. But he was in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO BAD LMFAOOOOO I WROTE THIS IN ONE GO HIGH OFF BATH SALTS AT 2 AM. comments n kudos would be greatly appreciated 🥺🥺


End file.
